


forever entangled ; inextricably bound

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: waiting for a place behind the geraniums [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: seongwoo's used to this scene, used to minhyun's smugness as they gear up for another round, the way both hands tighten the belt around the waist, the way he tilts his head — just so, showing off his adam's apple and the sharp angle of his jaw.





	forever entangled ; inextricably bound

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these scenes](https://twitter.com/betting_ong_you/status/928853998785794048). but can you really blame me? ( yes. i suppose. if you wanted to. ) i had ten other things to work on and yet this took precedence. my priorities are a mess ( much like i am ).
> 
> the really, really nice dialogue ( you'll see ) is all thanks to my kouhai. what would i do without her?

seongwoo's used to this scene, used to minhyun's smugness as they gear up for another round, the way both hands tighten the belt around the waist, the way he tilts his head — just so, showing off his adam's apple and the sharp angle of his jaw.

he's ready.

so is seongwoo, mimicking the action, drawing it close, readying himself with a quick breath. seongwoo smirks as a challenge, long lost count of who's leading in victories. not that it matters.

a quick bow, a readying stance, the grapple seongwoo's so accustomed to. and some days minhyun comes up with something new that throws him off guard from the videos he watched in his spare time or the other friends he chose to spar with. sometimes seongwoo pulls a similar trick, a move he steals after landing flat on his ass ( more times than he would like to admit ), and uses it against minhyun. it almost becomes a dance of sorts: the side steps, the quick jabs, the fists digging into the robes and trying to drag minhyun down to the mat.

he's unbudging. and in some ways, so is seongwoo.

a misstep. minhyun never overlooks the small details. he brings seongwoo down by tripping him. seongwoo can't help the laughter that escapes from him even as his back slams against the floor. minhyun's steadying himself with both hands to keep from crushing seongwoo. and seongwoo has to fight the urge to gape. minhyun joins him seconds later, laughing.

"another win for me," he almost sings, prying himself off seongwoo as he sits back. seongwoo almost laments as he sits up.

"it was a mistake, it doesn't count," seongwoo insists, trying to distract himself from the way the robes have widened from the sparring, revealing more of minhyun's collarbone.

"you've been saying that the past few matches," minhyun chuckles, throwing his head back.

seongwoo tries to remind himself of the reasons he shouldn't have agreed to the match, shouldn't be staring at his friend this openly, and yet all reason escapes him when minhyun meets his eyes. minhyun's eyes turn dark.

"why are you looking at me like it's the first time?" he tilts his head, expression unreadable.

seongwoo swallows. "because it always feels like the first time," he finds himself saying and minhyun's lips curl in response before minhyun gets up to leave.

seongwoo reaches out, allowing his fingers to circle minhyun's wrist. "can't we go home?" seongwoo says, knowing minhyun's routine, knowing how minhyun likes to get himself cleaned up after a sparring session. "please," he says and the grin on minhyun's face just turns wider.

minhyun leans forward, lips brushing against the shell of seongwoo's ear. "it depends," he says in a way that sends a shiver down seongwoo's spine, "will it be worth my time?"

it's seongwoo's turn to be smug. "that's not what you said—" minhyun's ears are red when he clamps a hand over seongwoo's mouth.

"do you ever shut up?" and seongwoo's takes his chance to press his lips against the palm of minhyun's hand. when minhyun retracts his hand, seongwoo replies with a cheerful "only when you make me."

 

 

 

they are barely through the door, trying to keep it quiet but ultimately failing as seongwoo tugs at minhyun's belt and minhyun shoves seongwoo against the wall as seongwoo skims his fingernails along minhyun's sides, mapping his abdomen, drawing slow circles that makes minhyun curse under his breath. he doesn't know how they get to the room until he feels the edge of bed frame against his calves. the sudden realization almost sobers him up and he takes the opportunity to flip things around.

it's minhyun's back who thuds against the bed, leaving an imprint into the sheets minhyun had just straightened that morning. minhyun chuckles at his predicament but seongwoo doesn't join him.

minhyun is breathtaking: the uniform has fallen open, revealing the pale expanse of skin, his hair is tousled, lips swollen, pupils blown. seongwoo only has himself to blame and his poor self control when he leans forward to map minhyun with his lips. it feels new no matter how many times he's done it. teeth marking the underside of minhyun's jaw, leaving four in a neat row, tongue laving over skin as an apology that he doesn't mean. he continues working down, tracing the jugular, allowing his lips to skim over the protruding knot, stilling over the carotid as he admires the blooming marks he has plotted along a meticulous line, trying to find minhyun's pulse and grinning when he finds that it skips at a pace in harmony with his own.

"seongwoo," minhyun groans, "i swear—" he reaches out for seongwoo and seongwoo takes the chance to catch minhyun's hand with his own.

"your hand to me? because i'll say yes." seongwoo's smile is coy as he brushes his lips against the back of minhyun's hand.

minhyun deadpans with a "are you proposing to yourself... for me?"

seongwoo just continues grinning in response. releases minhyun's hand from his hold and leans back down, allowing his teeth to scrape along the length of minhyun's collarbone, planting yet another mark at the end of the junction where it dips. seongwoo is unabating with his ministrations, until minhyun lifts his hips and seongwoo tugs, helping minhyun extricate himself. _uniforms should be treated with care_ , some voice nags at the back of seongwoo's head but he no longer cares. ( the original source of the voice doesn't either. ) and really, who is to hold him accountable when minhyun looks at him like this: eyes a dark void, expectant. seongwoo grips one of minhyun's legs, helps it find balance on his shoulder, before leaning forward: nose pressing against the flesh of minhyun's inner thigh, corner of his eyes trained on minhyun's face as expletives spill from those pretty lips. seongwoo doesn't fight the smile. the way minhyun's eyes are closed, the way he's leaning back in a way where the sheets bunch together beneath his fingers and from the pressure of his head, the way anger creeps into his eyes when he opens them like seongwoo has personally offended him. ( he has. that's the point isn't it? ) and seongwoo mouths his love into the soft skin, inching closer and closer to the weeping cock between spread legs. ( for him, seongwoo reminds himself. for him, he thinks, heart stuttering in his chest. he'll never get used to this. )

and just like the very first time, his tongue darts out and drags from the base to the tip, cleaning up the precome and pressing his lips gently against the head before he parts his lips and takes as much of minhyun as he can in one breath — the way minhyun likes it. the way seongwoo likes it because it sounds like all the air is getting knocked out of minhyun's lungs from the way he gasps, from the way his nails turn white.

there is a warm hand, almost feverish, catching his chin and forcing him to meet minhyun's gaze.

"i want—" broken, husky, making seongwoo's stomach curl in pleasure, "to see you when i come."

it's almost unfair how strong minhyun's hold is over him but seongwoo's made peace with that years ago and groans ; the vibrations from that act alone is almost enough to drive minhyun over the edge. almost.

it's seongwoo's tongue and the way he looks at minhyun with the intensity of a thousand suns.

minhyun falls apart and seongwoo is there to pick up the pieces, eyes melting into a soft gaze like an astronomer who has just discovered another star ; another sun billion of light years away.

minhyun reaches out then and seongwoo, as if reading his mind, leans into the touch, allowing minhyun to sweep the bangs out of his face, to circle the three dots, to gather himself enough to hold seongwoo in a leg lock and reverse their positions. although seongwoo really should have seen it coming and minhyun chuckles at the expression of shock. he wedges his knee into the space between seongwoo's legs and tugs the belt loose from where it is still clinging to seongwoo's waist.

"i saw," minhyun begins, voice still rough from the adrenaline in his veins, "the way you looked at me while we were sparring." he holds seongwoo's hands over his head, lips twisting into a smirk. "distracting," he continues, "i almost lost thinking about all the things i wanted to do to you." the belt is bulky, hard to tie around hands and keep someone bounded. but that isn't the point of this because despite how loose it is, despite how seongwoo could free himself if he wanted to — he doesn't.

minhyun leans forward, lips centimeters way from seongwoo's ear. "count this as me returning a favor. returning it in full." his fingers skid across seongwoo's cock, where it's still clothed, and seongwoo bucks to seek for more. minhyun clicks his tongue. "i'm going to fuck you slow," minhyun continues, fingers working past the waistband, "until you come apart from this alone. you can do this for me right, seongwoo?"

and seongwoo nearly preens from that alone. but instead he just shoots a "does no one ever tell you that you talk too much?"

minhyun just smiles, amused, "mostly you. but something tells me you don't seem to mind." laughs when seongwoo whimpers as minhyun palms his cock.

"i want to try something," minhyun begins as he leans down to pick up his own belt from where seongwoo had tossed it to the ground. "i've heard that it can feel more intense when you are blindfolded."

seongwoo swallows hard, mouth dry as he nods.

the smile that minhyun gives him is so beautiful its almost worth it. the belts are a terrible choice, obscuring enough but not all. one moment he can see minhyun's bare chest dotted with the marks he had left behind from above the edge of his improvised blindfold. and then its gone a second later. seongwoo learns that it is more intense because he can't see, prepare himself, or predict moves. the air feels colder when minhyun pries his boxers off and he jolts when minhyun's fingers press against his entrance, sending signals straight to his cock. seongwoo throws his head back, hips lifting of their own accord when minhyun works his fingers into him. slowly, like he had promised. like he had fucking promised. so seongwoo screws his eyes shut as he pushes back against minhyun. it elicits a groan from minhyun.

"save some of that enthusiasm for me won't you?" minhyun growls, amusement still woven into his tone.

"if only you could see yourself," minhyun says tone softening as he catches seongwoo's lips with his and seongwoo whines into the kiss. and all of a sudden it stops. minhyun pulls away. leaving seongwoo at a loss until he feels the head of minhyun's cock against his rim and works him open once more: slowly, gently, unyielding as seongwoo gasps out minhyun's name. minhyun leans forward to steal it for himself.

"if only you could see yourself," minhyun echoes, "how beautiful you are with your hair tousled, lips swollen, with the blindfold askew." his voice hushes as he leans closer. "how good you feel. how perfect you are."

but what tips seongwoo over the edge isn't how minhyun quickens the pace or the chaste kisses to his shoulders. it's when minhyun asks "but you know what i love even more?" and seongwoo shivers from how tight minhyun's voice sounds, as if he had found the register that haunts seongwoo's memories and sets him on fire, threatening to turn him into a heap of ashes.

"i love it when you can't hold yourself back; i love it when you lose all control for me." and then: "i love it when you ruin yourself trying."  
and so seongwoo does (and minhyun follows).

 

 

 

seongwoo groans, sound muffled by the pillow as he lies there. minhyun had tugged the belts loose minutes ago and the damp, warm towel is soothing over skin.

"i'm going to feel this into next week," seongwoo groans, turning a bit so that he can see minhyun fastidiously cleaning himself off as much as he can.

minhyun wrinkles his nose. "you're being dramatic."

"who's fault is this?" seongwoo asks as minhyun chuckles, pressing his lips against seongwoo's cheek.

"mine," he admits.

"exactly," seongwoo grumbles, "i hate you."

"that's not what you said moments ago," minhyun says as he makes himself comfortable in the bed, inching closer when seongwoo flips over, extending an arm as an invitation. "but i've learned to ignore what you say in moments like these."

"rude," seongwoo says as he closes his eyes.

"you'll thank me later," minhyun says and seongwoo tries not to think of how minhyun's right and that band of gold that has been sitting there for weeks, deep in the pockets of his uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't the title ironic? it's from [this quote](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/214508-i-really-don-t-even-know-you-and-yet-in-my). i am so sorry i am using it in this context.
> 
> this is set... like after they are policemen and have a shared flat together or something like that. c'mon its a pwp don't make me expand on the plot part.
> 
> seongwoo mentions minhyun as a 'friend' in the beginning because they are friends before lovers. ( and aren't significant others supposed to be each other's best friends in the ideal world ? )
> 
> the lines that begin with "i love" is all my [kouhai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill). love [her](https://twitter.com/cRYloudly) down for me will you?
> 
> my first pwp. my first e rated fic. what is this. what has onghwang done to me... just bury me ten feet under for all the sins i have committed.


End file.
